To Do List
by JirachiAJ
Summary: A Delcatty makes a list of things she needs to do. This list ranges from popping a Drifloon to smashing a Chandelure. The only thing the Delcatty cares about is completing her list. Story contains violence. I DO NOT own Pokémon or anything in it.


Delcatty sat in her office, staring at the wall. She glanced at her to do list.

-Unmask a Marowak

-Destroy a Yamask's mask

-Blow out a Litwick flame

-Smash a Chandelure

-Open a Banette's zipper

-Stop a Spoink from bouncing

-Cool off a Slugma

-Pop a Drifloon

-Make a Primeape angry

-Look under a Mimikyu's cloth

-Bully a Drampa

-Disturb a nest of Beedrill

The Delcatty took a pencil and crossed the first two items off the list. She chuckled as she recalled the Marowak's frantic screaming and the Yamask freaking out. Delcatty checked her list.

"Blow out a Litwick flame," she read. Delcatty folded the list up and tucked it away. "Scizor! Get my bags!"

The Bug/Steel-type ran into the room a moment later, carrying Delcatty's bags. One was a typical suitcase. The other three were labeled as 'Fragile', 'Toxic', and 'Do Not Touch! Extremely Dangerous!'. Scizor set the bags down and backed away.

"Start up the plane," Delcatty ordered. Scizor nodded and walked away.

Delcatty walked out of her office and into another room. There, many Pokemon of different kinds were working. Some hauled raw materials off to Arceus knows where, while others mined in the vast canyon Delcatty called home. All of the Pokemon were in groups and watched by Delcatty's bouncers. As Delcatty entered, the progress stopped completely.

Delcatty observed their progress silently. Her mind was filled with venomous thoughts about all the Pokemon in the room. She didn't speak those thoughts. Delcatty only stood there, her eyes scanning the room.

"Get back to work!" she yelled, her voice booming. The working Pokemon immediately did just that, frantically continuing their many jobs. Delcatty took one last look at the room and left.

Scizor ran into her in the vast hallway. "Ma'am, the jet is ready. Where is our destination?"

"Celestial Tower in the Unova region. Bring two Ghost-types as well."

"Why ghosts, ma'am?" Scizor asked.

Delcatty gave him a glare. "Don't ask questions."

Scizor sighed and followed the Prim Pokemon to the running plane. Machamp was in the cockpit. He turned and flashed her a smile and four thumbs-up with his hands.

Inside, the plane wasn't very large. There was the cockpit, a small first class section, and a small passenger section. Sitting in the passenger section was two Ghost-types- a Sableye and a Banette. Delcatty eyed the Banette's zipper, thinking about her list.

"Ma'am, please resist the urge," Scizor whispered. Delcatty glared at the Pincer Pokemon and walked away to sit in first class. Scizor followed and dropped her bags before leaving. Delcatty took out her list and unfolded it. She scanned it for a moment before taking out a red pen and circling an item on it. When she was done, she folded the list up again and put it away as Machamp pulled the plane into Mistralton City. Delcatty stood up, grabbed her bags, and exited first class.

"Mistralton City of the Unova region. Route 7 is just ahead," Scizor was saying to the two ghosts.

"That is correct. Now, time is money, so let's do this. I want to be home by dusk," Delcatty said. She left the plane with a wave of her tail. The other three followed her. The group walked through Route 7, ignoring the stares the group got. Sure, a Delcatty, Scizor, and Banette were exotic and Sableye somewhat rare in this region, but did they have to stare? Didn't Arceus teach them proper manners?

Soon, Celestial Tower came into view. The tower was fairly small, having only about four or five floors. Delcatty turned to Scizor.

"Wait here," she told him. Her piercing gaze then went to the two ghosts. "You two follow me."

Delcatty walked inside the tower, the ghosts behind her. The tower seemed to be old. The gravestones' writing was faded, while the gravestones themselves were chipped. The design on the walls and floor was penetrated by cracks.

"Reminds me of Mount Pyre- bland, boring, and old," Delcatty muttered, remembering the mountain in Hoenn. That was fairly close to where she lived- Lilycove City wasn't very far from there. Delcatty recalled memories of sitting on the pier to watch the sunset, the mountain looming in the distance.

The three arrived at the top floor. The view made up for the rest of the rest of the tower- Delcatty noted the Mistralton Airport that was in the distance. In the middle of the roof was a large bell and a Litwick. The Litwick stood in front of the bell and gave a timid wave as he saw the group. Other ghosts were reassuring, and a Normal-type was no threat.

"Hello! Ring the bell?" The Litwick asked in a childish voice.

"No, no. We've come to admire the view," Delcatty said smoothly.

The Litwick looked passed the Normal-type. "Ghosts! Yay ghosts!"

The Candle Pokemon tried to run up to the two Ghost-types, but his slow speed made it hard.

"Delcatty, can't we just find another one?" Sableye asked quietly.

"No. We're doing it here and now."

"But-"

"I SAID NO! Go do your ghostly shit already," Delcatty barked. The Litwick was too busy playing with his flame to notice the outburst.

Sableye sighed in defeat and walked up to the Ghost/Fire-type. The Litwick looked at the Darkness Pokemon, then at Banette, who was on his other side.

"Play with me, mister?" The Litwick asked, blinking at Sableye.

"Dammit, why a child?" Sableye asked quietly.

"You wanna play with me too, mister?" The Litwick asked Banette. The puppet just gave a small nod.

"Yay! Play friends!" The Litwick yelled happily. His flame flared as the Candle Pokemon grew happier.

With a nod, Sableye reached out and covered the Litwick's flame. The small Pokemon giggled.

"That tickles!"

Sableye removed his hand. The flame had been put out.

The Litwick tried to feel his head. "Flame? Where flame go?"

Sableye patted the little ghost. "We're giving you a new flame."

The Litwick blinked. "New flame?"

He looked over at Banette. The Marionette Pokemon sighed and conjured up a Will-o-Wisp. The blue flame made the Litwick's eyes sparkle.

"That new flame?" he asked Sableye. The gremlin nodded.

"Hurry up already!" Delcatty called from afar. Sableye shot her a glare.

"New flame, new flame!" the Litwick sang happily. Banette lit his wick with Will-o-Wisp. The Litwick looked at the small blue fire.

"I love new flame! New flame is blue!"

"Good to see you're finally done," Delcatty said, getting up and walking over to the Litwick. The Candle Pokemon waved to her.

"Hi, miss! Do you like my new flame?"

Delcatty didn't answer. She took opened her bag and took out a bottle of water. The Litwick seemed to grow tense at the sight.

"W-what's that?"

Delcatty responded by spraying the Litwick with water. The candle shrieked and flailed as the water drenched him, putting out his flame. Delcatty smiled evilly waiting.

In a minute or two, the flame on the Litwick's head lit up again. Delcatty's smiled slid off her face.

"H-how?" she whispered, astonished.

"Yay! New flame back!"

Delcatty growled and put the water bottle away. She replaced it with a Burn Heal. The Prim Pokemon then sprayed the Litwick with it, who only giggled. The flame on his head was put out promptly. It didn't flare up again.

"Just as I thought. Well, the burn's cured, so it shouldn't be long now," Delcatty stated with a grin.

The Litwick tried to find his flame again. Suddenly, his arms drooped. The Candle Pokemon slumped down, his eyes blank.

"Not too long now," Delcatty said, watching in malevolent joy. The Litwick sighed and looked at the two ghosts.

"Play... with... me..." he said weakly. After that, the small Pokemon let out a final breath and slumped fully over.

Delcatty laughed as she saw the Litwick die. She walked over to the small Pokemon, poked it, and took out her list. She crossed the next unattended item off and turned to the ghosts. "He's dead, correct?"

"Of course he's dead, you idiot," Sableye snapped.

Delcatty growled but turned away, taking her bag as she exited the tower.

"Take it to Mount Pyre for burial or something!" she called back as she left.

Scizor was waiting for her, his expression somber.

"I assume it's done?" he asked. Delcatty nodded.

"We're going home."

"What about the ghosts? I thought you wanted to get two items done."

Delcatty eyes the tower once more. "No, that's not going to happen. Now, let's go."

The two walked away, disappearing in Route 7's long grass.

* * *

Sableye and Banette stood on Mount Pyre, the latter holding the body of the Litwick. He placed the small Pokemon in the grave gently. Sableye covered it up and scribbled some words on the gravestone.

'RIP Litwick

Died way too early. Always remembered, but not forgotten'

Sableye placed some flowers at the base of the grave and stepped back. The two ghosts stood in silence as they remembered the Litwick's childish voice and playful eyes. After about a minute, they walked away.

"She won't get away with this," Sableye growled.

"No, she won't," Banette agreed.

The Ghost-types spoke in confident voices, determined to avenge the Litwick and all the other Pokemon that would suffer.

The setting sun's light seemed to bask the Litwick's grave, resembling the fire it used to have.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done with a chapter. This took forever to write with all my events going on. Goodbye those three nights I could've slept.**

 **Rest in peace, Litwick. I feel bad writing this.**

 **On Delcatty's list, it says 'blow out a Litwick flame'. I realized that this was a mistake, as the Litwick can just light it up again. So I improvised.**

 **Delcatty lives in Hoenn, Lilycove City to be specific. I purposely made it so she lived close to Mount Pyre as a cruel twist of irony.**

 **Scizor is actually from Kanto. He is brutally loyal to Delcatty, even though he doesn't exactly like her.**

 **Sableye and Banette hate Delcatty. They're kind of like her slaves- forced to go with her on her trips. They make sure Delcatty's victim is dead and are in charge of giving it a final resting place.**

 **Sableye is found in Challenger's Cave in Black and White, which are the games I first played. That is why I said they're somewhat rare. While Delcatty and Scizor and impossible to get in the games without trading, Sableye can be found in them. As for Banette, they can only be obtained by evolving a Shuppet, which are found in Route 13 swarms.**

 **Ok, I'm done rambling. Review if you would like to. Next chapter will hopefully be out by Tuesday. I got a three-day weekend ^.^**


End file.
